mirame
by anna 04
Summary: sasuke quiere venganza,es frio y despiadado,que querra el con hinata?
1. Chapter 1

**capitulo 1 **

"tenten el no puede hacerme esto! no me puedo casar con ese... senor" se quejaba la hyuga,mientras lloraba amargamente."hinata no tienes que casarte si no quieres".

"tengo que hacerlo,solo el puede pagar la deuda, que tengo con la empresa hyuga."decia parandose de la cama." hinata talvez halla alguien que te pueda ayudar" esperanzada de que hubiera una solucion.

"no hay nadie , he intentado todo, muchos se han ofrecido, pero es que es mucho dinero, una cantidad inmensa"

hinata desde temprana edad comenzo a trabajar en las empresas principio era dificil pues era torpe , y le costo un poco aprender el manejo de la trabajado alli por anios, cada dia avanzaba mas en conocimiento.

poco a poco hinata fue cambiando, teniendo un poco mas de seguridad, pues ella se propuso ser diferente, llego a manejar las empresas hyuga casi a la perfeccion si no hubiera sido por ese error que cometio hace unos dias.

hinata tenia un amigo llamado Pein, con el cual estudio en la secundaria,y la preparatoria, fueron buenos conocidos. Pein tenia una fortuna que sus difuntos padres le habian dejado. Sucede que este tras perder todo el dinero que tenia,pidio ayuda a hinata para obtener un puesto en la empresa hyuga. ella como buena amiga se lo consiguio.

confiaba en el, era su mano derecha, era un gran acostumbraba a trabajar con los papeles importantes que hinata como una de los directores tenia que firmar, pues Pein aprovecho la oportunidad para hacerle firmar un papel , en el que ella le cedia la mayoria de las acciones por no decir un 47% que su madre le habia dejado a ella y a hanabi, pero era hinata la que se hacia cargo de todo.

Pein huyo, vendio las acciones a un hombre con negocios turbios , digase de mafia, al cual le debia mucho dinero. Pein no pudo resistir las presiones que este le hacia y en su desesperacion , estafo a hinata.

Cuando hiashi se entero de esto se enojo hasta la sumo, le pego a hinata y le dijo cosas atroces y luego la obligo a casarse con el senor yamashika, un hombre podrido en plata, como el, pocos.

tenia mas o menos la edad de hiashi como 60 anios, era conocido por su perversion, le gustaban las jovencitas, era viudo desde hace anios.

" tenten por que el, es que no se si por lo menos fuera mas joven, es como casarme con mi padre" decia sollozando."no quiero ni imaginarme el dia de la boda"

" y por que no huyes" dijo insistente tenten. " no puedo no soy una cobarde y fue mi error, te imaginas dejar la empresa en esa situacion." suspiro" voy hacerlo , por mas doloroso que sea."

" lo siento" la abrazo y la consolo toda la noche .

de manana mientras salia el sol, despertaban la hyuga y tenten,por el sonido insistente del telefono. estaban en el apartamento de la hyuga .

"si diga" contesto hinata."soy hiashi,te espero en la oficina,tengo algo que decirte.

"que cosa, o que ?". decia preocupada por el tono que tomo su padre." que eres sorda! tedije que vieneras a la oficina"

"si padre" siempre era asi, la humillaba, y la hacia sentir inferior, por mas que ella se esforzaba por hacer lo correcto y ser brillante con las cosas de la empresa, proponiendo nuevas ideas,creando proyectos que han ayudado a la empresa, el no veia esto. para el ella era una escoria.

en la oficina

"padre disculpe la tardanza" hinata entro a la oficina,algo agetreada,con la cara un poco hinchada de todas las lagrimas esparcidas la noche anterior.

"recuerdas a sasuke uchiha?" decia impasible, el hyuga.

"si pero que tiene que ver el con la noticia que querias darme" preguntaba intrigada hinata.

" el nos ha quitado la empresa y de alguna manera , ha conseguido las acciones que vendio Pein."

"que...c.. lo ha hecho?"

"no lo se " decia angustiado moviendose nerviosamente de un lado a otro. pero me amenazo de que si no le daba la parte sobrante me metia a la carcel por lo sucedido anios a tras"

" el no puede hacer eso" hinata de la impresion ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos, " es nuestra empresa, por la que hemos luchado todos estos anios"

" el puede, tiene el derecho, lamentablemente. hinata practicamente estamos en la calle asi que espera lo peor" decia acercandose a ella." es por eso que debes casarte con el senor yamashika el es el unico que nos asegura de no estar en la miseria.

"padre!...yo " lo miro , a pesar de todo hinata amaba a su padre, tenia una hermana en el extranjero y no podia dejarlos en la calle a esas personas que amaba."lo hare" hiashi le agradecio , dandole un abrazo hipocrita.

Hinata Hyuga se ha sentido tan mal por lo que su padre le hizo a sasuke uchiha unos 4 anios atras, Hiahsi Hyuga,lo enganio y lo estafo,expulsandolo de la empresa y por medio de esto lo metio a la carcel, por un anio, sin mencionar todo el dinero que le habia robado a la empresa uchiha.

hace unos 10 anios atras,las empresas hyuga y uchihas estaban unidas en convenio, eran una sola. sasuke trabajo un tiempo en la empresas hyuga ya que su padre insistia en que no los trataria como princesas dandole todo, asi que desde temprana edad mando a sus hijos a aprender el manejo de la empresa trabajando desde fotocoiador a tratar con cosas mas importantes de la empresa.

sasuke se destaco en esto, pues aportaba muchas ideas para la empresa hyuga, tanto asi que hiashi considero sus ideas y la empresa tuvo mucho exito economico con muhas de era respetado por todos porque aunque era frio y alejado y muy serio e imponente, era una persona muy diligente y ayudador, y que hacia lo necesario sin quejarse , no era para nada un ninio mimado. pero si era un buen trabajador. trabajo en las empresas hyuga desde los 17 hasta los 19 anios.

pero no todo fue color de siempre ha sido un hombre ambisioso y derrochador, y asi como ganaba mucho dinero , asimismo lo botaba, en juegos y el momento en que gasto su propia fortuna y la de su familia, tomaba entonces dinero de su empresa y hasta del dinero compartido con las empresas uchija.

cuando se vio sin nada algunos hombres le presionaban para que pagara sus deudas y hiashi en su desesperacion, le hizo firmar un papel de la empresa a sasuke y esa firma la falsifico y asi pudo obtener un dinero de la cuenta de la empresa uchiha.

paso el tiempo y se llego a descubrir que se habian hecho varias transacciones y que sasuke era el que estaba tomando ese dinero no solo de la empresa uchiha sino de la hyuga tambien.

al enterarse de esto fugaku se enoja , y cree que su propio hijo le ha estafado, y lo meten en la carcel, pues no se prueba su inocencia.

hasta despues cuando su amigo fugaku prueba que esa firma la falsificaron y descubren que Hiashi era el culpable de todo.

tras un anio de estar en la carcel aunque con ciertas comodidades gracias a itachi, sasuke sale en libertad. enfrenta a hiashi, pero no deciden meterlo a la carcel, pues los uchiha tienen compasion de sus hijas hinata y hanabi, quienes le rogaron no le hicieran compasion los uchiha no lo metieron en la carcel, pero sasuke le dijo que se vengaria algun dia por lo que le hizo.

para empeorar las cosas hinata esta segura de que sasuke siempre ha creido que ella formo parte de la conspiracion para librarse de el.

ahora sasuke uchiha mediante una amenaza, tiene el control total de la empresa. hinata sabe perfectamente que él querrá vengarse de su familia así que se prepara para ser despedida de la compañía.

" como lo odio, como lo odio, maldito " hiashi estaba furioso, ese sasuke lo habia puesto entre la espada y la pared. pero en realidad no sabia como recuperar la empresa sin tener que ir a la carcel.

" como se le ocurre danarme mis planes con hinata, que voy a hacer ahora? ya hinata no puede casarse con el viejo que hare? . por que a ultimo momento tiene que venir con otra peticion mas. decia angustiado por lo que sasuke habia pedido de su hija.

en la oficina de sasuke uchiha, un hombre alto,elegante,rico,millonario, inteligente y sobre todo sexy , habia viajado al extranjero al estudiar, y era una de las cabezas mas brillantes en la empresa. en la oficina de este hombre se encuentran hinata y sasuke.

"uchiha san" hinata decia timidamente, pues este hombre siempre le ha daba miedo, por su forma fria de ser recordaba como era anios atras, era brillante, pero a la vez era frio , y tenia una mirada y una imponencia que ni el mismo diablo la tenia. ella se sentia como el el lobo y ella el tenia que ser valiente.

"hinata huyga. tiempo sin verte"decia con una sonrisa despiadada." adelante sientate." decia observando con el ceno frucido el rostro dela hyuga." si no es molestia, podria decirme que le paso en la mejilla.

"e... na...na nada importante" decia nerviosa la hyuga con todo y maquillaje se le notaba las cardenales que su padre le habia provocado." fue solo me cai cuando salia del bano.

"umph, sigues deciendo lo mismo, ambos sabemos quien es el causante de esto" decia impasiblemente.

"bueno digame para que me llamo, me imagino que es por que ya los hyuga no tienen nada que hacer en SU empresa" decia enfatizando el su."aunque creo que es injusto que usted, nos la quite despues de tanto esfuerzo de parte de neji y mia.

sasuke sonrio con esa sonrisita fresca,como de perverso.

" hinata no le hare hada a tu padre, no lo metere a la carcel, con dos condiciones. la primera es q ue me dieran la empresa que siempre ha sido mia , desde que tu padre nos robo una gran cantidad de dinero. y la segunda condicion eres tu "

"no comprendo?"

**"hinata quiero que seas mia"**


	2. Chapter 2

hola, gracias por el riview,espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, si ven error, es que no se creo que el programa tiene problemas , pues me corta las palabras cuando los publico.

este fic esta basado en la obra pecados paternos. por fis dejen reviews.

capitulo 2

hinata hyuga era conocida como el cerebro de la empresa hyuga, a sus 24 años era una joven, que habia sacado la empresa adelante.

lo que todo el mundo se encontraba sorprendente, era la forma en que ella en su adolecencia era una niña timida, burlada por todos y rechazada tanto por su forma de hablar, es decir,su tartamudeo, era linda,pero no la mas hermosa de todo el recinto, era mas burlada ya que como heredera hyuga no daba la talla para el apellido que hoy dia era todo lo contrario.

en la escuela todos solian apartarse de ella, tenia pocos amigos, como kiba y shino y tenia practicamente otro amigo, naruto,del cual estuvo siempre enamorada, desde niña, hasta los 14, pues entendio que el solo tenia ojos para sakura y que lo que sentia por el no era mas que admiracion.

luego de declarasele a esa tierna edad,sufrio mucho,pero el desde ese momento se convirtio en su amigo. poco apoco la amistad fue mas fuerte ,cuando estaba en la universidad, donde estudiaron juntos.

pero, despues de un tiempo a los 16 hubo cambio de curso, en donde conocio,al que hasta hoy, esta en sus sueños, en su mente y en su corazon, a su amor de adolecente y de juventud y hasta el dia de hoy, de aquel muchacho imponente sombrio del que se enamoro, aquel que a pesar de su covertura,fria era muy adentro, una perosna trabajadora,brillante y aunque no lo aceptara se preocupaba, por los demas.

ese era el chico al que ella queria y amaba, desde esos dias, hasta hoy, pero ella se sentia,torpe, absurda, por como su padre la trataba, por lo que era en realidad, era nada,era nadie. su personalidad no le permitia, ni siquiera que el la mirara. para el, ella no existia y nunca existio.

estuvo con el, en la secundaria, donde el no notaba su existencia, el tambien trabajaba en la empresa hyuga. lo que mas le impresionaba de el era lo elegante y humilde que podia ser a la vez, aunque era frio, imponente, a la vez, hacia trabajos desde mensajero, hasta direccion general de algun departamento.

pero aun estando en la misma empresa, el solo veia como la niña de papa, la consentida y a la misma vez inutil y torpe que trataba de hacer las cosas para enorgullecer a su padre, pero siempre resultaba lo contrario.

era muy torpe, andaba callendose por todos lados. la primera vez que lo voi en la empresa , el y ella tenian 17 años, se habian visto en la escuela, por lo menos ella lo habia visto, pero recuerda que ese dia ella fue acompañada de naruto , para enseñarle la empresa y visitar a neji, en eso momento iban hablando , ella tenia un vaso en la mano, y dio un tropezon , y callo encima de alguien tanto ella como el cafe, y ese era el, del que estaba enamorada.

"seras, torpe" le habia dicho en esa ocasion. naruto le reprocho, pero el solo se fue, sin siqueira escuchar sus disculpas.

luego hinata comenzo a trabajar en la misma empresa, y a la vez estudiaba. al principio era un desastre, hacia mal los trabajos donde quiera se caia , no servia ni para sacar copia. un dia su padre le reprocho por haber hecho mal un trabajo de finanzas, los gritos se escuchaban por toda la empresa, hasta llego a pegarle, le dio una bofetada que se quedo marcada durante dias.

lo unico que recuerda es que el, el amor de su vida, habia aceptado enmendar su error, y hacer de nuevo el trabajo. fue el mas lindo detalle, pero cuando le agradecio el le dijo." hasta para esto eres ineficiente" cosa que le dolio.

dos anos mas tarde,ya no era tan torpe, podia hacer ciertos trabajos, sin tropezar o caerse .fue entonces cuando su padre cometio aquel error y la empresa fue a la quiebra, tras un desamor con sakura, naruto se le habia declarado a la hyuga y le pidio que fuera su novia, acepto, por que ?

por que el, el hombre al que ama, siempre estuvo con otra antes que con ella, y ahora tenia una relacion, para ella el siempre tenia a otra y ella , ella no queria esperarlo toda la vida, sabia que el no la amaba en lo absoluto, que para el, ella era una incompetente como siempre le decia, asi que decidio darse una oportunidad, pero la verdad no resulto. naruto y hinata duraron pocos meses y luego de esto rompieron.

en esos ultimos años , ella y neji levantaron la empresa, y recuperaron una buena cantidad de dinero, fue ahi donde se demostro lo que era la hyuga, ya era exitosa, todavia segia siendo timida, manejada por su padre, pero era brillante para el manejo de la empresa, dejo de tartamudear y hasta hoy sigue siendo una buena empresaria.


	3. Chapter 3

**hola les dejo otro capitulo, como dije este fic esta basado en la obra pecados paternos.**

**capitulo 3**

" hinata no le hare nada a tu padre, no lo metere a la carcel, con dos condiciones. la primera es q ue me dieran la empresa que siempre ha sido mia , desde que tu padre nos robo una gran cantidad de dinero. y la segunda condicion eres tu "

"no comprendo?"

**"hinata quiero que seas mia"**

eso habia dicho sasuke uchiha.

"¿D-Disculpa?" tartamudeó hinata hyuga. Sus ojos lavanda se abrieron como platos mientras miraba al hombre que tenía enfrente, sentado ante el lujoso escritorio de roble. Seguramente no había oído bien. Bajo ningún concepto...

"Ya me has oído," murmuró. Su intensa mirada azul se clavó en la suya con expresión inquietante. "No lo diré dos veces."

hinata le miró boquiabierta, demasiado aturdida para hablar. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, no podía creer que ese hombre, Sasuke Uchiha, estuviese sugiriendo-mejor dicho, exigiendo- semejante cosa. En cualquier otra situación su respuesta habría sido "si". Bajo estas circunstancias su orgullo sólo le permitía decir...

"No." Sacudió la cabeza, tragando bruscamente al mirarlo. "No me utilizarás de esa manera, uchiha san. No puedo creer que te atrevas siquiera a sugerirlo," susurró."no te vasta con tener la empresa, y ahora mi pides esto"

Arqueó las cejas, pero, por lo demás, permaneció tranquilo e impasible. Su mirada arrogante recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, desnudándola. Esto era demasiado teniendo en cuenta que había pensado que tendrían un encuentro improvisado, pensó. La manera en que él intentaba dominar la situación no tenía nada de improvisado.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza pensando que el muy bastardo probablemente estaría disfrutando un montón con su incomodidad. ¿Pero, acaso podía culparlo? Si las circunstancias fueran a la inversa, pensó, no sabía como lo trataría.

sasuke, suspiró. El hombre que había protagonizado sus sueños húmedos y no humedos desde su adolescencia hasta hoy , finalmente se había fijado en ella como mujer. Tenía 24 años

y había esperado mucho, mucho tiempo para que este momento se hiciese realidad. Pero ahora que había llegado, pensó malhumoradamente, tenía que rechazarlo. Se percató de la ironía.

A los 25 estaba quizás aún más guapo que la primera vez que le había puesto la vista encima con 16 años. Se había enamorado instantáneamente de él, un muchacho de la misma edad, super elegante y sexy, pero no había necesitado una gran experiencia social para darse cuenta de que esta atracción era y sería siempre unilateral.

Los hombres con el aspecto de sasuke no se conformaban con mujeres como hinata hyuga.

Ni siquiera si esa mujer era la hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de toda la ciudad.

hinata creía que se conservaba bastante bien. Tenía una cara exótica y bonita, los ojos lavanda un poco rasgados en las comisuras, los labios llenos, una sonrisa alegre, cabello largo azul oscuro, y una bonita voz. Pero nunca había sido la mujer mas bella, ni siquiera en sus mejores momentos, podria decir que era... simple.

Si había una cosa que hinata había aprendido relacionándose desde niña con la crème de la crème de la sociedad, era que los hombres atractivos y poderosos deseaban esposas trofeo, hermosas, altas y esqueléticas. Deseaban mujeres que comieran ensalada y bebieran agua mineral y que se creyesen que eso era una comida-no una mujer que comía filetes y patatas al horno (rebosantes de mantequilla y nata, por supuesto), bebía refrescos con azúcar, y gozaba de todo esto sin el más mínimo remordimiento. Deseaban mujeres con extremidades lo bastante largas como para abarcar el tronco de un árbol-no una mujer cuyas piernas eran más cortas que el tocón de un árbol talado.

Suspiró. Estaba claro que nunca sería exquisitamente femenina.

"Haz lo que tengas que hacer," dijo hinata en voz baja mientras se levantaba de la silla. Sus palmas sudorosas se deslizaron nerviosamente por la parte delantera de sus vaqueros de marca mientras sus ojos rehuían su mirada. No sería la prostituta de ningún hombre-ni siquiera del único que siempre había deseado realmente. "Y yo haré también lo que tenga que hacer," dijo con más seguridad de la que sentía. "Creo que ahora debo irme."

hinata caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina, y después se paró a medio camino. Volteó la cabeza, mirándolo por encima del hombro. "Independientemente de lo que decidas hacer" dijo suavemente, "quiero que sepas que estoy y he estado siempre en contra de lo que te hizo mi padre." Le dio la impresión de que su mirada tensa se relajaba levemente pero no podría asegurarlo. "Y no hablo por hablar".

De hecho, ella había sido la principal defensora de sasuke, aunque le costo muchos reproches y hasta cachetadas por el atrevimiento. Cuando su padre le dio la espalda a su joven _protégé_, echándolo como si fuese un trasto viejo y estafandolo sólo para ganar un dinero fácil, se murió de verguenza. Pasaron muchos años antes de que pudiera perdonarlo y relacionarse con él como se supone que deben hacerlo padre e hija. Y aún así, habían pasado algunos años más antes de que la tensión entre ellos se rejajase.

"Adiós, uchiha san," susurró, continuando su camino hacia la puerta. Suspiró. Desearía que las cosas hubieran resultado de otra manera. Y sobretodo desearía haber podido cumplir sus fantasías de ser novia de sasuke , casarce con el y hacer el amor con el hombre que no de esta manera,como una prostituta siendo ésto el resultado de un sacrificio por su familia. Pero a los ojos de sasuke estaba segura, uno de los hyuga tenía que pagar por los pecados de su padre. Y puesto que su padre perdio la empresa, con la estafa y esta paso a los uchiha los cuales la cedieron a neji y hinata como principal directora, francamente, sólo había una mujer que pudiese pagar por lo cometido años atras por su querido padre.

Llegó hasta la gran puerta doble de la elegante oficina y se dispuso a abrirla. De repente, una brusca palmada sonó contra la viga de madera justo encima de su cabeza e hizo que se detuviese. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, al sentir el calor irradiado por el cuerpo enorme que se apretaba contra su espalda. Juraría que estaba excitado. Por ella como mujer o por el poder que ejercía sobre ella-o por ambas razones-no sabría decirlo.

"Piensa bien lo que haces, hinata," murmuró. "Tu hermana y tu primo confían en que tomes la mejor decisión para todos."

Se debatió entre la excitación y la cólera. Excitación porque era la primera vez que lo escuchaba llamarla familiarmente "hinata" en lugar de "torpe". Cólera porque acababa de dar por hecho que no podia dejar a su hermana sin estudios, ya que ella estaba en el extranjero, y neji no podia quedar en la calle, ademas de su propio padre, que no le perdonaria.

"nejii y hanabi," dijo con voz agria, "nunca me perdonaría que me dejase utilizar como una cualquiera ." Sus fosas nasales se abrieron.

"Ya veo," gruñó sasuke junto a su oreja. Podía sentir sus ojos intensos e inteligentes taladrando su cráneo. Analizando. Evaluando. Calculando. Eso era lo que mejor se le daba. Ese era el motivo de que, a diferencia del montón de ex-empleados que su padre había engañado, sasuke uchiha se las hubiese arreglado para abrirse paso hasta la cima. Ahora ella estaba a su merced.

"¿Pero qué crees _tú_ que es lo mejor?, querida hinata." Posó una mano sobre su hombro, frotándolo, acariciándolo. "¿Cuál es la mejor decisión ejecutiva que puedes tomar, la la mejor para _ti_? Tu familia tiene tanto que perder. Es decir," concluyó," puedo enterrar el pasado, así tu familia, corrupta o no, podrá continuar con el ritmo de vida al que se ha acostumbrado."

El cuerpo de hinata se tensó. "Quieres que sea tu prostituta," dijo en voz baja. "Independientemente de lo que pienses de mi familia, me educaron para algo mejor que eso."

"Eras la niña de papá," murmuró contra su oído. Se apretó más contra ella, su gruesa erección presionando contra su espalda. "No tengo ninguna duda de que hiashi te educó para que fueses todo lo que él no pudo ser."

Lo que hacía aún más dulce su venganza contra la familia hyuga, pensó ella sombríamente. A los ojos de sasuke, ella era dulce e inocente-una auténtica dama de la alta sociedad.

Y, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, un auténtico chivo expiatorio.

Su columna vertebral se tensó. De repente, todo cobró sentido. Súbitamente, entendió por qué un hombre que lo tenía todo, un hombre que podría poseer a cualquier mujer que se le antojase, quería tenerla como amante...

Porque ella no era en absoluto como su padre. Y porque tenía la esperanza de que Hiashi Hyuga, el hombre que lo había traicionado, se enterase de que sasuke uchiha había conseguido convertir a su querida hinatita en el mismo tipo de persona que hishi había sido en vida-una vulgar puta que haría cualquier cosa por dinero.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" masculló. "¿Sexo? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Y.y.y hasta cuando?" hinata giró sobre los talones, clavando sus ojos ardientes en los suyos. Con más de metro ochenta de estatura, era casi treinta centímetros más alto que su uno cincuenta y cinco así que tuvo que empujarlo un poco hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado enfadada como para sentirse intimidada por eso. "¿Cuántas cosas te tendría que aguantar?" escupió.

sasuke sonrió, un gesto arrogante diseñado para enfurecerla aún más. Y lo consiguió.

"¿Bien?" chilló. "¡Continúa con tus exigencias! No puedo dejar a mi familia en la calle cuando está en mis manos evitarlo y tú lo sabes condenadamente bien. Dime tan solo qué quieres de mi, "gritó con furia," y lo tendrás."

Él se rió entre dientes y sus intensos ojos azules recorrieron hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo. Su mirada peligrosa se detuvo en sus pechos, memorizando el contorno de sus pezones. "Quiero mucho más de ti que sexo, hinata," dijo suavemente. Demasiado suavemente. "Lo quiero todo."

Ella tragó con un nudo en la garganta. "¿Que quieres decir exactamente?" dijo casi sin fuerzas. no puedo evitar sentirse exitada. "No estoy de humor para acertijos." Él arqueó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su exclusivo traje italiano y la miró fijamente. "Todo," murmuró, "significa exactamente eso." Su mandíbula se endureció. "El sexo no es suficiente, mi dulce. Ni por asomo es suficiente." Ella se ruborizó, sintiéndose como un tonta pues durante un momento había pensado que sasuke uchiha quería acostarse con ella. Qué idea más ridícula, concedió. Se mordió el labio. Podría tener a cualquier mujer que deseara. Ya tenía que estar muy necesitado para tirarse a alguien tan corriente como ella.

"Oh, no pienses que te has librado," gruñó, creyendo que la mirada que le había dirigido era de alivio. "Te hare el amor cuando me dé la gana. Pero el sexo sólo es una mínima parte de tu penitencia, querida."

Vaciló y la preocupación ensombreció sus rasgos de nuevo. "¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?" murmuró. "Ahora sí que no te entiendo."

"Quiero ser tu dueño," dijo simplemente, sin andarse por las ramas. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, su expresión de nuevo perturbadora. "Casarme contigo, dejarte preñada, tener todo el control sobre tu cuerpo..."

Sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron de par en par. Era lo último que había esperado oír. ¿Casarse con ella? No necesiba casarse para asumir el control de la empresa. Con la coyuntura actual, sólo tenía que decirle una palabra al banco y a la junta directiva y la empresa sería toda suya.

"...y Hiashi se enterará que no sólo he tenido éxito colándome en su preciosa compañía sino también en su jodida línea sanguínea."

hinata lo miró sin comprender, demasiado atontada como para reaccionar. El magnífico plan de sasuke estaba más allá de cualquier cosa que ella se hubiese podido imaginar. Estaba más allá, lo sobrepasaba y se adentraba en el puro surrealismo.

"¿Estás loco?" susurró. "No puedes desear realmente casarte conmigo. ¿Por que ibas a condenarnos a ambos a una eternidad de..."

"El momento de las preguntas y las respuestas ha terminado," anunció con arrogancia, una ceja oscura levantada. "Tienes dos opciones, querida. Sé de mi propiedad y yo dejaré en paz a tu familia. O rechaza la oportunidad que te estoy ofreciendo de salvarlos y perderás todo en el proceso. Eres tú quien tiene que tomar la decisión." Su mirada chocó con sus pechos, luego retrocedió hasta su cara. "Tómala y hazlo rápido."

Parpadeó, incapaz de formular un pensamiento coherente y aún menos de tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida para siempre. "¿Por qué hablas de propiedad?" dijo débilmente. "El matrimonio no es exactamente propiedad..."

"El mío lo será." El _mío_. No el _nuestro_. Había captado perfectamente el uso del posesivo.

Los ojos calculadores de sasuke bajaron de nuevo, devorando sus pechos, buceando en su sexo cubierto por el pantalón. "Me tendremos sexo cuando y como yo quiera. Complacerás cada uno de mis caprichos y vas a satisfacer ." Su cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras, excitándose en contra de su voluntad. "Me darás tantos hijos como yo te diga. Harás lo que te mande. Nunca mirarás ni tocarás sexualmente a otro hombre... " Sus ojos penetrantes se clavaron en los de hinata. "Seré tu dueño," murmuró. "Por completo."

Ella tragó con dificultad, los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Hazme saber tu decisión, Srta. hyuga." Su mandíbula estaba tensa, la mirada dura. "El tiempo comienza a contar, y ya comienzo a impacientarme. "


	4. Chapter 4

**aqui les va este capitulo , tengan paciencia conmigo , la verdad no soy muy buena redactando si me pueden ayudar mejor. gracias por los reviews, quiero hacer la correccion de que sasuke tiene ojos onix.**

**fue una peticion de uno de los que me escribieron. la verdad es que no me animo si no me comentan. por fis si les gusta diganmelo y si no tambien y diganme de paso que deberia cambiar . graicas por leer.**

**capitulo 4 :**

"señor uchiha bienvenido" saluda la mesera de uno de los restaurantes mas costosos de la ciudad.

depues de la... como decirlo?... peticion de sasuke hacia hinata, a esta no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar.

" gracias uchiha san "decia la hyuga sentadose en la lujosa mesa cuando sasuke le ayudo a sentarse." Hn. dime sasuke, deberiamos dejarnos de formalizmos ya que dentro de poco sera nuestra boda"

" ... es cierto." respondio la hyuga con verdad es que amaba el lugar, todos estos detalles le parecian geniales pero no en las condiciones que estaba viviendo ahora. sasuke estaba de lo mas elegante, la verdad era que no le gustaba cuando las chicas se le quedaban mirando, a el por su belleza y a ella por que era imposible creer que el estuviera andando con una chica tan simple.

" te ves preciosa" dijo sasuke a una hinata sonrojada, era dificil acostumbrarse, el nunca la habia tratado de una forma tan amble, la verdad ellos nunca habian estado tan cerca, nunca habian compartido tanto. " gracias uchi... "decia nerviosa por el alago." hn"

" buenas noches , podria porfavor tomar su orden?"la mesera aparecio mirando al uchiha con deseo, y mirando a la hyuga con desprecio.

asi tomaron la orden pasaron una velada con mas silencios que repuestas. hasta que la hygua decidio preguntar." para cuando sera... bo..boda? pregunto con cautela." estas desesperada por estar conmigo?" pregunto burlonamente el uchiha. dejando a una hinata boquiabierta." no.n..no no es..."

" calmate es una broma. la verdad es que espero que sea lo mas pronto posible", dijo mirandola de arriba a abajo como si quisiera comersela, dejando a hinata totalmente roja.

" que va pasar con mi familia , como nos aseguras que no nos dejaras en la calle?" sasuke sonrio ante la intrepidez de hinata" la empresa sera en parte tuya. con eso basta no ? dijo con cierta molestia el uchiha." pues... si eso creo"

"desde cuando dejaste de tartamudear?. segun recuerdo en la secundaria eras... como decirlo, lo que no eres hoy" hinata bajo la cabeza con decepsion recordando aquellos viejos tiempos.

ella era una torpe, que pasaba verguenzas, por su forma de hablar. era imposible para ella explicar una clase o exponer algun tema pues su tartamudeo no la dejaba, habian ocasiones en que se burlaban de ella.

" nunca te agradeci por aquella vez" decia hinata a sasuke.

en su ultimo anio de secundaria a sasuke y a hinata les pusieron como campaneros en un proyecto final. el trabajo lo hicieron por separado pues sasuke se adelanto e hizo su parte solo. a veces el al molestaba diciendole torpe cuando la salvaba de una caida. en si ella se molestaba con el por todo. en ese tiempo ella tenia cierta atraccion por el , la cual se estaba yendo por la borda con todas las cosas que el le decia.

flash back

en el salon de clases

sasuke presentando su proyecto final habia hecho un excelente trabajo , por que ademas de lindo , era inteligente.

le llego el turno a la hyuga.

" e..." decia con nervios."un e..co..sis..ecosi..sis te ..ma .e...e..e...e..s." hinata estaba sumamente nerviosa, otras veces habia explicado y habia salido mal, pero ahora estaban los de distintos cursos escuchandola , en un auditorio. en ese momento comenzaron a burlarse los estudiantes.

" hahajajjahhahhahhhaajajjaajj sigue hyuga, cuidado si se te enreda la legua" grito uno de los que mas la molestaba. " torpe"

sasuke se molesto muchisimo y fue donde este chico y empezo a golpearlo le dio su merecido en ese momento.

fin del flashback

" hn. no fue nada , yo soy el unico que te puede llamar torpe" esto le saco una sonrisa a la hyuga." en ese momento tu y naruto fueron quienes me apoyaron."

"naruto. hn . tenia entendido antes de irme al extranjero que tu y el tenian una relacion." pregunto friamente en uchiha" eeeeee si teniamos, no duramos mucho, pues el estaba enamorado de sakura. y pues hoy estan juntos.

" eso supe ?" decia sasuke con una cara de disgusto."pero si te puedo decir que quedamos como amigos , aunque desde que esta con sakura el y yo ya no somos tan apegados."decia hinata con una mirada trizte.

sucede que sasuke tuvo una relacion con sakura cuando estuvo en la preparatoria, duraron como 1 anio de se separaron cuando el estuvo en la carcel y despues se fue al y sasuke eran amigos pero se separaron por casua de esta mujer.

pero hablemos de otra cosa. hablaron de la empresa, de sus gustos, sus viejos amigos en la secundaria, y asi . pronto llego el momento de marcharse . en ese momento no quedaba nadie en el restaurante.

" no puedo negar que es admirable , la manera en que has sacado la empresa a camino." hinata sonrio y se sonrojo. el la miro de arriba abajo, " estas preciosa hoy". se acerco cada vez mas a su cara. " eres preciosa hinata" se sentia nerviosa, el estaba invadiendo su espacio. hasta que la beso suave pero delicioso , fue el mejor beso que le habian dado en toda su vida. fue dulce pero a la vez apasionado.

hasta que se separaron. dejando a una hinata sonrosada, y nerviosa. " por... por que no mejor nos vamos? ya es muy tarde"

el uchiha sonrio. " hn esta bien ."

el la llevo asu casa , hinata se quedo toda la noche pensando en el .


	5. Chapter 5

sasuhina.

Unas semanas habian pasado desde que declararon el compromiso publicamente. Hinata por un lado estaba agradecida de que no le toco casarce con el viejo como su padre habia planificado, pero...

Ella hubiese preferido que Sasuke se le declarara en otras circunstancias por razones mas rasonables que una estupida venganza. No es que el la maltratara, ya que sabia que el la deseaba, al menos esa era lo que decia, o quizas estaba jugando con ella, como parte de su estupida venganza.

Ya todo mundo sabia del compromiso de la Hyuga con el Uchiha y tenian ciertos preparativos para la boda. Se sorprendio al ver que ya parte de los colores y disenos estaban elegidos, sobre todo cuando le mencionaron que el senor Uchiha habia mencionado que queria que el color lavanda en su boda. Lavanda..., el color favorito de hinata...

Hinata sonrio estaba en su apartamento recogiendo algunas de sus cosas, ya que dentro de unas semanas mas estaria viviendo con Sasuke. Estaba en su afan de recogerlo todo, Sasuke le obligo a vender el apartamento, ya que no queria que tuviera un lugar a donde ir mas que el de el. Y asi era este hombre, por un momento se mostraba dulce como aquellas vez en el restaurante, cuando la beso y en otros momentos se comporta frio y distante.

De pronto sono el timbre de la puerta.

"Abro enseguida." Ella no estaba esperando a nadie. Se acerco a la puerta y cuando abrio se sorprendio de lo que vio. " Sasuke que ha...ces aqui.i.i ?" dijo un poco tartamuda por la impresion.

El uchiha entro imponentemente como dueno de la vestido con unos jeans azules y camiseta blanca, bien sencillo lo que le ayudaba a verse mas sexy. " No puedo ver a mi futura esposa" dijo acercandonse a la joven Hyuga y tocandole el menton. Hinata se sonrojo y solo lo esquivo moviendose a un lado. El le tomo de la mano y le acerco a el." Hinata espera " la tomo de la cintura y la beso tenuemente en los labios. " Dejame disfrutar un poco de lo que es mio" le dijo, para despues besarla invadiendole. Hinata le tomo por el cuello acariciando parte de su cabello, sintiendo sus musculos, fuertes y sexys. Hinata empezo a sentirse humeda mientras mas el la besaba.

De pronto Susuke la beso en el cuello, le fue quitando la camisa que ella tenia y comenzo a ir mas abajo cerca de sus senos. Hinata despues sintio como el le apreto los senos y ella se aparto inmediatamente de Sasuke, con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

" Que sucede?" Dijo el Uchiha trantando de acercarsele, pero ella seguia alejandose.

" .e. .eee es que eee no. no... no quiero." decia la muchacha nerviosa trantando de componer la blusa y ocultar su grandes atributos." Como que no quieres? ". Es..es..es que asi nno...yo no ssoy una de esas mujerzuelas con las que te acuestas" Hinata estaba cada vez mas molesta. Si le gusto lo que el Uchiha le estaba haciendo pero no queria que fuera de esa manera, como una puta cayendo a sus pies en la primera oportunidad. No queria que el pensara que el era como las otras. "Al menos... a.a.a.a al menos quiero que esperemos hasta el matrimonio."

El Uchiha quedo en shock, tanto que hinata penso que se habia quedado mudo, mas cuando lo miro...

" hhehehehehhehhehhehheh" se reia el Uchiha como nunca lo habia visto. " Que estupideces estas diciendo Hinata, no me digas que eres virgen" la miro con sorna. Ella se sonrojo, dentro de lo mas patetico que se encontraba en su vida era que a la edad de 24 ella seguia siendo virgen, no dejaria que el se riera de ella. " Por supuesto que no, no lo soy" dijo con una furia desde adentro. Le parecio ver por un momento una imagen de decepsion en la cara del moreno. " Claro que no, conociendo a Naruto, el que a todas las llevas a la cama, ya he escuchado sobre su fama." Sonrio el Uchiha. " El tuvo a Sakura y tambien a ti y quien sabe a cuantas mas, pero no es algo que me interesa."

"Oh si al igual que Sakura los ha tenido a todos" dijo mirando al Uchiha, dejandole saber indirectamente que eso le incluia a El.

" Dime una cosa Hinata. El fue el primero?" Hinata se sonrojo y no pudo responderle, solo miro a un lado. De pronto sintio como Sauske se le acerco y la pego a su cuerpo. " Escuchame bien, te lo voy a decir una sola vez " decia mientras le aprentaba contra el."Ahora eres mia Hina, tu y todo tu cuerpo. Ya no seras mas de nadie. Vas a ser solo mia. Recuerda que tienes una deuda conmigo y la voy a cobrar con sexo y con todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. Por ahora te dejare en paz, pero nuestro trato comienza cuando nos casemos, despues de ahi, no tendre compasion" al decir esto el Uchiha la solto y Hinata solo pudo escuchar cuando la puerta fue cerrada fuertemente.


End file.
